Pokemon: Nightfire
by pikachutranerash
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock have joined the Kanto Secret Service after learning of Delia's kidnapping by Team Rocket. Will they save the world? Misty wonders if Ash has gotten over May yet. AshMisty AshMay Goes with James Bond. Please please review!
1. Saffron Prelude

Pokemon: Nightfire

"Ash, you're going to need to protect Misty," Professor Oak suggested over the headset. Ash Ketchum was secret agent 009 for the land of Kanto. The night moon was bright on this New Years Eve as the helicopter Ash was riding in was flying over the city of Saffron. Thousands had gathered downtown for this event. Ash knew that the lives of many were in danger, as he and Misty were trying to prevent a truck with a bomb from making its way to the radio tower. This is where most of the festivities occured. Ash's Pikachu, as usual, was by his side, ready and anxious for action. It was their first time doing this kind of thing. They had gone through all the training, all the exercises and Ash hoped he could put all those skills to work. His original dreams of being a Pokemon Master changed when he had been told that his mother had been kidnapped by Team Rocket, an evil group of villains who focused on either taking over the world or maybe even destroying it, Ash couldn't be sure which. He remembered that day well...

_4 years ago, Ash was 15 years old while Misty and Brock were 17_

"Brock, how do you always do it?" Ash asked, wondering how Brock always managed to cook a tasty meal.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "This is delicious!" Misty gazed upon Ash, only wishing things could be different. May had stolen Ash's heart and then broken it when she left to pursue her dream of becoming a ribbon master. Sure, Ash and May only talked occasionally over the phone to catch up on each other's lives, but Misty couldn't help but think Ash still had that crush on May. Misty, nor anyone else was expecting what happened next. Misty had heard the helicopter earlier but now found it was getting closer. It appeared to have a symbol on it saying KSS in white, which went well with the blackness of the helicopter. It landed near them and two people, one the familiar Professor Oak and the other Misty did not know. Misty had never seen Professor Oak out of his usual white labcoat. He was wearing a business suit and sunglasses.

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked. Apparently he had not caught up yet. "What are you doing here? And who are you?"

"Just call me M," the lady said. She seemed cold and mean, but had a thoughtful look on her face. "Ash, I have some terrible news for you. Your Mother..."

"What?" Ash seemed a bit panicked now. "What?"

"She has been abducted," M said. Ash was horror stricken and had a shocked look on his face. Pikachu gasped, along with Misty and Brock. "We believe you know the abductors in this situation. We believe that it was Team Rocket's doing. A man named Giovanni was possibly behind the kidnapping. It seems that he knew her in the past and he had some of his people take her away from her home. It may have been Jessie and James of Team Rocket."

"Oh my god," Misty said. "We haven't seen them in years."

"So it seems," M replied. "We think you three can help us in getting back your mother. She is still alive."

"How do you know?" Brock asked.

"A note was left that said she won't be harmed as she is too precious," M answered. "Will you three come with us?"

"Pika?"

"Yes, you too," M said, smiling. Ash nodded and solemnly walked to the helicopter with his three best friends.

Yes, it had been a terrible day, but Ash hoped that his mother was really ok. All these missions, M had said, were going to lead to his mother. She thought that Team Rocket was going to use her as a hostage in a disastrous situation, but they haven't done anything for a year. No contact with his mother had made Ash weary of this plot. But he would work to at least destroy Team Rocket, even if they didn't give his mother back.

Ash's mission was to protect Misty as she trailed the truck with the bomb in it, hoping to somehow keep it from the people in Saffron City. The helicopter had finally located Misty, who was right on target and following the truck closely. She was driving a red Shelby Cobra that made Ash very jealous. He lifted up his sniper and said, "Pikachu get ready." Pikachu nodded and just at that moment Ash noticed a pair of black cars. A man popped out of each sunroof, each holding a gun. Ash put the scope up to his eye and aimed for the front left tire of the front car. He pulled the trigger and shot right on target. The first car spun out of control, narrowly missing Misty, and the second car crashed into the first, making for a large explosion. People on the streets ran in fear.

As Misty kept trailing the truck, more cars seemed to follow her everywhere she went. "Get me closer to the road!" Ash shouted to the pilot. Brock, who was very excited with his new career, did as he was told. He steered the helicopter to where Ash had a perfect view of Misty and her followers. Ash shot a second pair of cars similar to how he had destroyed the first. Explosions were everywhere and people started panicking.

"Head over to those buildings!" Ash shouted again to Brock. "We'll cut them off!" Brock nodded and flew over to what seemed like a construction site. Misty drove through a platform that was hanging by only one cable. While she was crossing, Ash put his scope on a connector of the cable. When the new pair of villain's cars got on the platform, Ash shot and the platform was sent crashing to the ground, just after Misty's rear wheels had driven off.

"Ash!" She shouted and looked back at the helicopter. She couldn't comminicate with him, but he knew she was angry even though he had saved her life. She kept driving through the crowded streets until she found the that there were many cars pursuing her and shooting at her. She looked back ahead to see that the villains were setting up a trap for her. She thought it was all over now until she looked up to see a hand. She worked her eyes to the face to see it was Ash. He looked so handsome in that tuxedo.

"Grab on!" He shouted. "Trust me!"

"Fine!" She grabbed on and he pulled up on the rope that had been holding them. Just after they were out of range, her Cobra hit the blockade of cars, causing an explosion.

"Just a bit further, Ash," Professor Oak's voice said over the earphone. Ash looked back to see a silver Aston Martin making its way through the traffic and eventually getting up to them. The wide and long sunroof opened and Ash let go of the rope just perfectly so that Misty landed in the passenger side while he was in the drivers seat. He switched the car to manual and pushed a button to where rockets rose out of the headlights.

"Ash," Misty said, "I didn't know you were so good with cars!"

"Yeah," Ash laughed, "Me neither."

"Where's Pikachu?"

"I left him with Brock." He smiled at the thought of him and Misty being alone.

"Wait!" Misty pointed at a truck. "The bomb is onboard that truck!" A semi conveniently blocked the road Ash was supposed to take. "Look out!" She screamed. Ash decided to take an alternative route, hoping it would work. He went on a sidewalk to the right of the road that he knew led to a mall. He drove through a glass door to find himself passing Abercrombie, Hollister, and even Hot Topic. Nevertheless, he eventually made it to the other end of the mall to find cars shooting at him. He shot his rockets and successfully eliminated all of the enemies near him.

Ash had driven through and saw a "Bridge not completed" sign on teh side of the road.

"Ash!" Misty screamed.

"Ash, use your turbo booster and go on that ramp to go over the bridge. It's your only chance," Professor Oak said.

"Okay," Ash pushed the turbo booster button and Misty screamed, unaware of what could possibly going on. They hit the ramp and Ash felt weightless as they sailed over the river going through Saffron City. They landed on the other side safely and Misty was punching Ash, saying a few choice words toward him. She eventually stopped. They conviently were now right behind the truck now.

"Missiles will detonate the bomb," Oak warned Ash. "Use the EMP tool to disable the truck." Ash nodded and pushed the right buttons and sent a blue shockwave at the truck. It hit the truck, causing it to malfunction. It went into the river. Ash had saved the day. He drove and he and Misty parked just in time to see the fireworks over the Radio Tower. He looked at Misty, wondering if she wanted a New Year's kiss. Had he known she was wishing the same, he would have gone in for the kill. But he just said, "Happy New Years, Misty," like he had every year since he was 10 to her, with a few exceptions. She sighed and wished him a Happy New Years as well, only hoping that he would give her just a little kiss. He didn't.

Ash and Misty returned to the KSS headquarters, located in a secluded area on an island outside of Vermillion City. They walked in to see M, Professor Oak, and Brock discussing matters at the oak table in front of the large projector screen. Pikachu was eating food at one corner of the table.

"Ash and Misty, we have a mission for you," M said. Misty and Ash nodded, awaiting their prompt.

div style"text-align:center" a href" border"0" src" / a href" counter /a /div 


	2. The Exchange

"A guidance device that was supposed to be oribiting the Earth's atmosphere has been stolen," M started briefing the two for their mission. A map showed up on the screen and the room got dark. Pictures of each thing M started explaining showed up on the map. "The United Nations have a strong want for this device to be recovered. A source tells us that a man who goes by the name Harold Alexander, who leads Rock Industries, has been involved in this incident. The same source tells us that Taylor Chase, who heads Rock Industries Goldenrod City headquarters, is on route to Alexander's chateau getaway in the mountains near Cerulean City. There is apparently a party being held there for all people Harold considers that have great Pokemon."

"So we might get to ski?" Ash joked. It was winter time and snow covered the mountains. M did not appear to be amused by him.

"We need you two to infiltrate Alexander's castle. Misty will be going with Brock, who will be acting as a wealthy banker. Ash you will be 'dropping in' on the party," M said.

"Sounds like fun," Ash smirked.

"Go!" the pilot said. Ash jumped out of the roaring plane to a snowy mountain. Ash could hardly see the estate, but noticed an arch with the perfect landing place upon it. Ash released his parachute and landed perfectly on his target. He got out his beloved golden P2K and put the silencer on it. He saw the stairs and quietly walked down them. At the end of them was a man standing, but facing away. Ash put his gun to the man's back.

"Give me the gun," Ash said. The man innocently gave him the gun but when Ash turned to check the bullets in the gun, the man pulled out a handgun. "Shoot."

"That's right," the man laughed. Ash focused his eyes to just beyond the man's right shoulder and the man fell for the trick and turned to see what he might be looking at. Ash shot silently and the man fell down dead. Ash heard a truck coming and got a brilliant idea. He ran back up to the top of the arch and looked over to see that it was a wine truck, aiming to deliver to the party. Ash jumped from the arch into his new hiding place and waited. He finally felt the truck come to a stop and he looked up to see his plan had worked. He was almost in.

When the truck finally came to a stop and he heard the driver get out and talk to a man, he decided this was the time to jump out. he shot the bad guy and left the wine deliverer to wimper in fear. He turned around and went through a large gate to be standing in a courtyard with a well. There were two men standing and talking and one of them noticed Ash. Ash silently took both of the men out. He went to another courtyard and took out another man, but one man who had been inside a small room had seen it and started shooting. Ash took cover behind the fountain and reloaded the gun. He then stood up, aiming perfectly at the man's chest to kill him. He walked over to the room and saw an electrical box that read "Alarm" on it. Ash opened it to find two wires, a red and a green one. Ash knew that the red wire was always the one to be snapped, so he took out his wrist watch and zapped it.

Ash learned that that was a bad choice. An alarm started ringing through Ash's ears and he knew he was going to have to move quickly now. He went through another door in the room and closed it just as a man with a gun had entered through the other door. He ran up some stairs and found himself in yet another courtyard, except this time there were many shots being fired at him. He ran as fast as he could, taking cover where he needed. He knew he had his Pokemon with him, but didn't want to risk losing them to the bullets. He jumped down a story and went through a corridor that led to a courtyard where he finally found the front door. Ash stepped to the side of the door and took off his military-like black suit to reveal a dashing tuxedo.

"A secret agent will grace you presence in the library. Keep your weapons hidden to maintain a low profile," M warned. Ash knew that M was talking about Misty. Ash knocked on the door and showed the guards his invitation when they opened it. He walked in to see a grand, rich looking hallway. He walked through until he was in a room. He looked to see someone he was actually quite shocked to see.

"May?" Ash asked to himself. He walked up to May and she looked pleasantly surprised to see him. May looked very nice, and Ash felt very shocked. She had a new haircut that looked much more sophisticated. "Hello, May."

"Ash?" She asked. She walked up and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you."

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked her. She nodded and pointed over to a green haired fellow Ash knew as Drew. "Oh. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Ash!" she said but he ignored her and walked away. He had other things on his mind, but he could not help but hate Drew for inadvertantly stealing his girlfriend of two years. Drew hadn't really meant to, but he and May's relationship made Ash's heart hurt. Ash shook it off and continued on his mission. He walked upstairs and to a balcony over the grand ballroom. He saw a crowd of people standing with Pokemon, some magnificent while others looked quite normal.and looked for Misty, but he couldn't find her. He got out his lighter/camera and zoomed through the crowd to find her, but no luck. Finally, the man he recognized as Harold Alexander stepped down the stairs escorting a familiar face.

"No," Ash said, shaking his head. "It can't be." But it was. It was Misty he was escorting.

"Ash," M said over the speaker. "I'm sorry, but we needed a distraction to keep Harold's attention off of us. Misty is that distraction. We actually had it planned that she would be escorted by Harold the whole time."

"I'm not that mad," Ash said, but Ash knew better. He knew he was jealous, mad, sad, and hurt all at the same time. He put it aside and guessed it was for the mission anyways.

"Now get to the library, the agent is meeting you there," M ordered. Ash nodded and made his way to the library. On the way there he had spotted May and Drew heading through a door past some guards. Ash decided to see what they were doing and followed them but was stopped by the guard.

"You can't go past here," the guard said. Ash turned back and wondered what could be so secretive that May and Drew could go in, but other party guests could not.

He finally arrived at the library. When he got there he saw, unsurprisingly, Misty waiting for him.

"Ash," Misty said. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not," he said. Misty wished he was. She wanted him to be jealous, to be angry, to be sad, and perhaps to be hurt, but she knew he would never feel that way about her. Ash thought she looked stunning tonight in her blue cocktail dress, but preferred not to say anything.

"Hello, Ash," a girl's voice said. Ash and Misty turned to see Dawn in a red dress. Dawn was the only female companion Ash had really had no feelings further than friendship for. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, you weren't," Misty said.

"Taylor Chase has arrived with the guidance device. They are about to have a meeting in the dining room," Dawn told them.

"I better get back to the party before I am missed," Misty said, leaving the library.

"Good luck, Ash," Dawn said as she also left the room.

"Ash," M said through the earpiece. "Get to that meeting. Use whatever means necessary." Ash knew that this meant he had to get his P2K out. He ran through the rooms he had gone through before but this time went through the door that May and Drew had gone through, which was left unguarded. He got to a room and went around the corner to see 5 men standing around. He took them all out with precision and skill. He went through the next door to find a room with an L shaped huge staircase and a man was running up them, shooting at him. He shot the man and he went down. There were tow more at the landing of the stairs and Ash yet again killed them with no problem.

Then it came to him. Never before this day of his life had he killed someone. And so far he had killed how many people? Seven perhaps? Strangely, he only felt a small bit of remorse for this task. This was the right line of work for him. He went through the parlor and then got to another balcony and looked down in the dining room to see, to his surprise, May and Drew sitting with Taylor Chase and Harold Alexander.

"Here it is," Chase said putting a suitcase on the table.

As they were discussing the guidance device, a man came in holding a struggling Dawn. "Hey, let me go!" She screamed.

"And what were you doing away from the party?" the guard asked.

"I got lost looking for the powder room," she answered, still struggling.

"With a 9 millimeter?" he asked.

"Hey," she said, "It's a tough neighborhood."

"If this security breach leads back to Goldenrod, it's your head, Chase," Harold said, "I doubt she's alone. Lock the castle down. And take her to the gondola tower, I don't want her interrogation to upset the guests."

"Interrogation?" Dawn asked. "What kind of party is this anyways?"

May and Drew had been strangely silent and left the room along with the other two. 5 guards where left and started talking amongst themselves. Ash decided to be bold and took out the 5 of them in 5 shots. Ash was getting very used to this.

He jumped off the balcony and traveled into a stairwell. He shot some people and then stopped when he saw a room with an electric lock. He got out his laser wristwatch and destroyed the lock. Inside a man started shooting at him. He threw a blinding grenade in the room and covered his eyes. While the man was blinded, Ash knowck his out by hitting his head with his gun. He found a safe inside the room and used his laser to open it by melting the hinges. Inside was the guidance chip and also a guided missile launcher. He grabbed them both and ran down the stairwell to the bottom level. He went into the gondola tower and took out all the people inside and went to the last door. He opened the door to see Dawn trapped inside a gondola, shooting at some men. Ash killed the men.

"Thanks," she said, "Now let's get out of here."

"If we must." Ash pushed the button that said go and got in the gondola. They traveled and then the gondola stopped suddenly.

"Look out!" Dawn screamed and pointed at a helicopter shooting missiles. Luckily, the missiles missed the gondola. Ash got his guided missile launcher out and pointed it towards the helicopter. He put down the scope for a second and gasped when he saw who was driving the helicopter.

"That's right," Drew mouthed from the cockpit of the helicopter. Ash got angrier and shot two missiles in a row, which both hit the helicopter. He smiled when a third missle hit the helicopter and it caught on fire. Ash and Dawn got on top of the gondola and Ash put a sliding device on the cables holding the gondola's up.

"Grab on, Dawn," Ash said. She nodded and held on to Ash as he jumped and they slid down the cable. Dawn looked back to see that the helicopter hit the gondola and then went crashing into the ground. Ash let go and they safely dropped onto a soft pile of snow and were safe.

"Thank you so much, Ash," Dawn said, picking herself up off the ground.

"Yeah, sure," Ash said. He acted cool and calm, but on the inside he was feeling a bit of pain. "_The first mission always makes you feel terrible," _He remembered M saying. "_Don't let that feeling stop you."_


	3. Alpine Escape

"Ash, we have to get out of here," Dawn said. Ash looked around for some way to escape. He saw a storage garage and walked over to it. He kicked open the door and found snowmobiles everywhere. He decided to set a bomb for 30 seconds, just to distract the enemy. "You drive, I'll shoot." Dawn nodded and got into the driver's seat while Ash climbed to the machine gun seat. Dawn cranked the ignition but found that it wasn't wanting to start.

"Ash," she said. still trying to start it.

"Hurry, Dawn," he replied. Just then, the garage opened. Ash guessed that people may have heard the snowmobile started. Men were everywhere and shooting at the pair. Ash shot at the two cars that were parked there, causing an explosion of each which sent the men who were using it for cover to fly off, dead. Ash then shot a huge gas tank, causing a massive explosion and killing several more. Dawn finally got the snowmobile to start, and Ash looked at the bomb to see it was already at 3.

"Hurry!" He shouted. The snowmobile than sped away and Ash watched as the building exploded. Dawn was on a road, but she decided to take an alternative route and drove through a fence off the road. Ahead there was a ranger station with two men shooting from the top of it. Ash noticed gas tanks surrounding the station and shot them, causing the men to go flying and the station to be destroyed.

There was a water tower with a little house after that and conveniently, there were barrels of gas surrounding the tower. Once again, Ash shot the barrels, causing the tower to fall onto the men who were trying to kill them.

Dawn then went through another fence to find herself on the road again. This time there was a truck behind them with men inside shooting at them. Dawn looked ahead to notice two cars about to pass each other. She sped up and went perfectly before she would have hit either car. She looked back to see the truck collide into both of the cars and explode. While going down the hill, enemies in snowmobiles started to chase the two friends. Ash thought this was very fun. He shot the man in fronts snowmobile, which exploded and crashed into the other man's snowmobile.

"Look out Ash, they're up ahead!" Dawn shouted. Ash turned the gun around to see a bridge with a small tunnel underneath. On the bridge, there was a truck goign by with men shooting out of the left side. Ash shot the truck until it exploded and flew off the bridge.

"Through that tunnel!" Ash ordered. Dawn did as she was told and broke through the grates of the tunnel and went through. At the other end there was a dropoff onto a soft pile of snow. Dawn was amazed they hadn't gotten stuck in the snow. Then Dawn spotted something.

"Up ahead, Ash!" She shouted and pointed. Ash saw a snowmobile that looked like it wanted to play chicken.

"You wanna play?" He asked. "Let's play. Come on Dawn." They continued and Ash shot as many times as he could at the snowmobile and it had the same demise that the others had all endured. Dawn kept going, ramping over small hills often.

"To the left," Dawn said. Ash shot the oncoming snowmobile, which pieces of it nearly missed Ash's head when the explosion occured.

"That was a close one," Ash said to himself.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. After he had killed off a few more snowmobilers they got to another road. She looked ahead to see that the gate was being closed. "Ash, can you blast the gate?"

"I don't think so," but Ash didn't have to wait much longer. A helicopter, which seemed to be shooting rockets at Ash and Dawn, had accidentally destroyed the huge gate with a rocket. "Well, that was nice," Ash said sarcastically. Dawn moved ahead and then saw the helicopter swoop to the right of them, going just to the right of the bridge up ahead.

"Ash!" she shouted as the helicopter sent rockets, destroying the bridge. She then notices a snowy path to the side of where the bridge had been. She veered left to it. "Hang on. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Okay," Ash said. He shot at the helicopter as it followed them and shot rockets at them, only giving them small smounts of damage if hitting them. He shot as much as he could and then he looked ahead to see that Dawn was about to go through a lodge. She went through the glass front doors, shattering them into pieces. People inside started running and screaming. "Sorry, we didn't have a reservation." Ash smirked when he said this, although the lodge people were not very amused. Dawn drove througe a perfect path and then she drove through a giant glass window in the back of the lodge, sending them flying to the snowy ground. She kept driving and Ash looked back and saw the helicopter destroy the lodge with rockets.

Then something hit him again. Innocent people had just died for Ash and Dawn's sake of escaping. He felt terribly for those lost, and hoped that no more innocents would be lost.

Dawn started going slower because the snow was getting heavier. Ash took out a couple of the snowmobilers who were pursuing them at about the same speed. Ash looked up to see that the helicopter was once again over their heads and shooting rockets at them.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted. "Look in front of us!" Ash looked ahead to see a snowmobiler, but this time shooting rockets nonstop. Ash shot as many bullets as he could at the man, an rockets seemed to fly by Ash's head. Ash was growing nervous and then he shot again. This time the bullet hit a rocket that the snowmobiler had just shot, causing his death in a huge explosion.

"To the left," Ash said. Dawn did as she was told and veered left, past the helicopter. Ash tried to shoot the helicopter down, but no luck prevailed. Then Dawn ramped the snowmobile over a large ravine and into a cave. The helicopter had been flying overhead and at the other side of the cave was another entrance. The cave was on a cliff, though, and the helicopter got sideways against the cliff. The wide doors on both sides of the helicopter were open. The shooter inside never stopped shooting. Time seemed to slow down as Dawn got closer to the helicopter. She knew what she was about to do might be crazy, and it just might not work out. She put all these thoughts aside and went faster. They finally got to the end of the cave. They ramped off a little bump and now time seemed to be going as slowly as possible when the snowmobile flew through the helicopter. The shooter had jumped out of the helicopter to avoid being hit, and the snowmobile flew perfectly through the other side. When forever had seemed to have went by, the snowmobile finally landed on a soft patch of snow. Ash and Dawn both looked back to see the helicopter hit the side of the cliff and crash into the ground. This caused yet another explosion. Dawn kept going until they got to a cabin that Ash had his car at. It was in a place where no one could find it.

"Well, this is cool," Dawn said, walking up to the front door. "Ash?"

"Yes?" Ash answered.

"Do you like Misty?" she asked. Ash put the key in the lock, not answering but thinking. "Well?"

"It's complicated," he answered as he opened the door, letting Dawn walk into the cabin first. She didn't bother him anymore with the questions, but he still thought about it. He thought about how May had been at that secret meeting with Drew. Could May possibly have joined the enemy? Did May know of his new career? He wondered if Drew had turned her bad. She was so easily influenced, Ash thought. It seemed like many years since Max had been killed by Team Rocket. Ash remembered that terrible day as if it was yesterday, though.

_5 years ago_

"Ash, you and your Pikachu seem really happy now," Max stated. Ash nodded.

"Well," he started explaining, "Now that we have lost all of the Pokemon Leagues, I guess we need to find another way to become Pokemon Masters. It excites me and him to be able to go on new adventures."

Ash, May, and Max had been having lunch at a nice spot in a field of grass. It was a lovely day, and everyone was happy as they could be. It was lovely, at least until they arrived.

"What's that?" Max said. It was obviously a helicopter, and it seemed to be coming towards them. It had the Team Rocket logo on it.

"Prepare for trouble!" a familiar voice said over the speaker of the helicopter.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world..." The familiar pair of villains had kept their same motto through all those years. Finally the helicopter landed on the ground and Jessie and James and their pal Meowth stepped out of it.

"Give us your Pikachu!" Meowth commanded.

"If I haven't given you Pikachu for all these years, what would make me change my mind now?" Ash asked. The three villains smiled.

"This," James said, pulling out a pistol from his pocket. He then grabbed Max and put the gun to his head. "Haha, you guys have to give us Pikachu now."

"Max!" May shouted. "Beautifly, help us!" The Pokemon came out of its ball and started sending paralysis waves at the villains.

"Oh, no!" Jessie shouted. "Get in the helicopter."

The three and Max ran to the helicopter, which they had left running. The drivers side back door remained open as the helicopter lifted off. Max felt helpless, but he then knew he had his own Pokemon.

"Go, Electabuzz!" Max shouted but before he could send the Pokemon out, Jessie screamed.

"No, you little twirp!" She then high kicked him out of the door that had been open and Max flew out, screaming as he fell towards the ground.

"Max!" Ash and May shouted as they watched him fall to the ground. There was not enough time to send help to him, and May screamed as Max hit the ground.

_Present_

Ash remembered that as the day Max died. It was also the day May started talking about how short life can be. Shortly after that, May broke up with Ash and left to pursue her dream of becoming a Contest Master. And now May was dealing with the enemy? Ash could not sleep for most of the night, as he could not stop wondering about all these things.

In the morning Ash left Dawn sleeping to go meet Professor Oak at the extraction point he'd been assigned to. It was an exciting drive, with many explosions occuring on the way there. Ash finally got to the point where they were supposed to meet.

"Ash, there are too many enemies down there, we need you to get rid of them." Ash smiled and looked on his radar to see three helicopters patrolling the area. He sent missiles at all three of them, blowing them into pieces.

Ash drove his car into the onramp of the plane. Once inside, the ramp closed up and he walked to the luxurious passenger part of the plane. There sat M and Professor Oak.

"Ash," M said. "We have a new mission for you."

"Where's Misty?"

"She's on her mission."


	4. Double Cross

"Ash, Taylor Chase has called upon KSS," M started briefing in the airplane. "Chase, who leads Alexander's Goldenrod branch, as you know, fears he is in danger. He has fears that Harold Alexander plans to kill him for the incident in the mountains. In exchange for our protecting him, Chase will give evidence key to a crucial plan of Rock Corporations that may affect the world. Chase has one request. That he be brought in by Ash Ketchum. Protect him, Ash."

Ash got out of his Aston Martin and went to the door of the huge, Japanese-esque estate. He knocked, and a part of the door just so the eyes of a woman could be seen slid open. She opened the door and greeted Ash. "Chase is waiting for you in the other room." She led Ash to a room where he was surprised to see someone familiar.

"May?" he asked like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Hello, Ash," Chase greeted. "So you have met May before?"

"Yes," Ash said, "Old friends."

"I see," Chase replied.

"The Nightfire data?" Ash asked but was interuppted by the beeping of May's beeper.

"We weren't expecting anymore guests," she said and pulled out her pistol. "You stay with Chase. I can fend for myself."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked but before she could answer she was out the door. Ash saw Chase gasp and turned around to see the huge window of the room shatter to pieces and a man roll in. Ash got his gun out as Chase ran to cover. Ash shot the man who had come in, but knew there were more to come. He saw one with his back against the wall by the broken window and shot him twice. Then Ash shot through a window to shatter it and kill the man who had his gun aimed through it.

Ash then led Chase through the deck to another room. "You stay here while I check ahead." Chase nodded and Ash went forward. Ash went through the hallway to see that there were two doors, one to the left and the other to the right. Ash decided to go through the one to the left and found nothing except some body armour, which would do him some good. He picked up the armour and smelled a strange scent. He turned around to see that a smoke grenade had been thrown into the room. He shot, knowing that if he didn't someone would shoot him. He finally heard a yell and knew he had hit his target. He left the room and went to the room on the right.

"Get ready, he's coming," Ash heard someone say in the other room. Then he heard the pump of a shotgun and knew he would have to be quick with this. He got his gun ready, opened the door, and shot everywhere he saw. Luckily Ash had gotten that body armour, because Ash was shot at least twice by the men with shotguns. Ash successfully took down everyone in the room but then two more with shotguns surprised him. He shot the one to the left, and the reaction of the dying man was to pull the trigger, but the bullets hit not Ash but the other man.

"That was lucky," Ash said to himself. Now Chase was with him, but Chase stupidly opened the door, not knowing what was behind it. Chase ducked immediately. That was great, because if Chase would not have ducked, there would have went his head. Ash shot the man and took his shotgun. There was another man around the corner, but Ash took him down with skill. down the hallway was a room with a massive glass case in it, and men shooting from everywhere. Ash's body armour was wearing off and he started to feel the pain of the bullets. The glass structure shattered when Ash shot through it with his shotgun. The man who had died fell over the balcony and knocked out another man in doing that.

"We're close to the bunker now," Chase said after all the men had been killed. "This way." He opened a secret door and they went down. "What you are looking for is in my safe in my bedroom. Here's the key. Just feed it to the Dragonair."

"Feed it to the Dragonair?" Ash questioned.

"Yes," Chase replied. "Now, could you also destroy my computer? I don't want a data trail for Alexander to follow. And could you also protect my servants? They are like family to me."

"I'll do my best," Ash answered. He picked up some body armour. Ash saw a huge vent that he knew would be perfect for escaping. He went through the vent to find another opening at the other end. He opened it and climbed up the small ladder and put his silencer on his pistol. He then shot someone silently, as to not create a distraction. Then Ash killed another person silently by shooting him in the head. After taking yet another man out he then went looking for the computer and the "Dragonair" he had to "feed the key" to.

A scream came from a room to the right, so Ash decided to check it out. A geisha girl came running out, not seeming to notice Ash standing there. Ash heard another scream from the room and walked into it silently to see another beautiful geisha being held hostage. He shot the man who was holding a gun to her in the head and he died but now there were two other men to worry about. They both shot their shotguns at him repeatedly, but Ash still somehow managed to kill them both. After everyone was dead except he and the geisha, she walked up to him, giving him a kiss.

"You saved my life," she said, "How will I repay you?"

"If I live through this, I'll need one hell of a massage," he requested. She giggled and then Ash went to finish his mission. He went through another hallway and got to a courtyard. He shot someone but then heard the shot of a sniper. Ash took cover, sometimes coming out of it to shoot someone. He then took a chance and ran as fast as he could, shooting the sniper in the process. He saw a man going to get backup and shot him, too. He had heard M say something about how his estate had underwater tunnels. Ash stepped into the cold water of the pond and went towards the buildings to find that M was right. He found an opening and brought his head up for air. The opening led to a room with a computer in it.

He destroyed the computer, but then was surprised when a door opened and three men started shooting at him. He shot the three men, one-by-one and then went through the hallway they were in. It led to a dining room, and next to it was a kitchen. He then hear a woman pleading for her life so he went in to see one man holding her hostage while two others stood behind the island of the kitchen. He shot the two first and then the one holding the woman second. He believed that that had been the only other geisha to be saved.

He went to the hallway behind the dining room to find a door leading outside. He went through another door to find a living room, and a bedroom leading to another living area. He threw a stun grenade in the room which blinded all the people in there temporarily. He saw that it was a hostage situation and shot all the men in the room, freeing the woman. He went back to the living room to find a beautiful statue of a Dragonair.

"Hm..." He got the key out and put it in the mouth of the statue and it rose up, revealing a code key. He picked it up and left the room and went to the other living room and went up the stairs. He found a balcony and saw that all the roofs were connected. He got on the roof and made his way to a group of skylights. He looked down to see three men and shot them all before they had a chance to defend themselves. He dropped down to see that he had saved yet another geisha. He went through another room to shoot three men. He had finally killed everyone.

Ash went back for Chase and told him he was finished. He led Chase to the front porch and ordered him, "Wait here," while going to check if it was safe. Chase ignored Ash's request and in punishment was hit in the back of the head by a ninja's sword. Ash turned around and pulled his gun out shooting the skillful ninja. It seemed like it took a milllion shots to kill him. He then went back to save Chase.

"The evidence is in a safe in my office in Goldenrod. Use the code card to get it," Chase said. He was dying, and Ash knew it.

"I thought you said the evidence was here?" Ash questioned.

"A little extra insurance policy to keep me alive," Chase stated and chuckled a bit, "a lot of good it did me, heh?" Then he stopped breathing. Ash looked up to see May standing there, in shock.

"Chase," she sadly said and ran up to him. She then got angry. "Harold Alexander will pay."

"Come with me, May," he said and directed her towards his Aston Martin. "Looks like we'll be headed for Goldenrod City."


	5. Night Shift

"Chase's code key and password should get you into the mainframe," May told Ash. They were driving along the Goldenrod road at night. "But they'll have the whole building locked down by now."

"Anything can be broken into," Ash said, smiling.

"Ash, we have some new technology for you," Professor Oak said through the screen on the dashboard. "These sleeper darts will help you take out your enemies without killing them."

"Pika!" Ash heard through the screen.

"Oh, hi Pikachu! I miss you buddy," Ash said. He wished it could be like the good old days, when he and Pikachu were always together. Now these days it was too dangerous to keep Pikachu around.

"We also have the Oak-virus," he said. "Install this in the computers."

"Will do," Ash replied.

"A decryptor will decode door locks."

"Thanks," he said.

"Ash, we need to hurry," May said. "The guards switch shifts in 30 minutes." They kept driving and May looked out the window, thinking of her lost friend.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Yes?" May replied.

"I assume you're on my team, right?"

"Of course," she said.

"But why were you on the bad team before?" Ash asked. May seemed to wince at this question.

"Well," May started. "I was forced into it."

"By who?" Ash wondered aloud.

"By," she let a tear drop. "By Drew. One day he just left then a few months later he came back to me. He told me he had gone bad. He pulled out a gun and tol dme to join him. He told me to join him or else he would kill me." She started crying. "It's not like I like being bad. It's not like that at all. I'm just doing what I'm forced to. But now it doesn't matter, I've switched sides. It's over between Drew and I."

Ash just sat there for the rest of the ride, silent. He thought he should feel better about Drew and May not being together anymore, but he couldn't. There was a strange feeling that Ash could not exactly figure out. The rest of the ride was a quiet one, indeed.

Ash and May finally got to the building. Ash saw a truck that was to go into the tall building. He ran over to it while it was stopped and got underneath it and rode until they were in the parking garage in the basement of the large building.

"Ash, you'll need to get up to the lobby to get to the elevator. I'll tell you if there is anything suspicious at street level." May was asying this over the earpiece in Ash's ear. Ash got out and shot the guard who had been driving the truck with the tranquilizer gun, sending him into unconciousness. He then looked around for the elevator and found it. He went up the elevator and found himself in the lobby. He had to get to the security room somehow and switch on the main elevator so he could go up. He stealthily made his way over to the security room. Once in the room he saw there was a guard looking at the computer screens. ASH silently knocked out the guard and went up to the computers, looking for the switch to turn on the elevator. He finally found it, but then he saw that there was another switch to turn off the laser trip system. He pushed that button as well.

He left the room and took out another guard while quietly making his way over to the main elevator.

"Who are you?" he heard a voice. He turned around to see a guard who looked shocked to see him.

"Uh..." Ash stuttered and shot a dart at the man, who fell to the ground. He then ran into the elevator and went to the highest level it could reach. He got out and went to the large, long hallway, taking out a guard along the way. He made his way through the maze of rooms until he finally found a room with the goal computer in it.

"Ash," M said over the earpiece, "That's the computer. Install the Oak-Virus into it."

Ash did as he was told and inserted the small disk into the hard drive. The computer screen then turned red. "Who are you?" he heard. He looked up to see a guard running towards the alarm switch. He hurriedly took out his dart gun and tried to shoot but found it was out of bullets. He sprinted fastly towards the man and tackled him, knocking him out by hitting his head with the dart gun.

Then Ash ran out of the room, going towards another security room to open the door to upstairs. He passed by a couple of guards who were talking about how bad lunch had been that day in the cafeteria. Ash then got into the security room by using the decryptor. He walked up to the computers, pressing the appropriate buttons. He ran past the guards again.

"Did you hear that?" one guard said.

"Hear what?"

"That."

"You're paranoid." The guards then went back to talking about lunch.

Ash went up the stairs and out the door and found himself on a large balcony. He started walking towards the walkway to the elevator when he was cut off by a helicopter nearly hitting him with the blade. He looked into the helicopter to see to his surprise Misty sitting in it, staring back at him.

"Ash?" Misty asked herself.

Ash then noticed a new way to the roof. He jumped on top of an outer elevator and rode until he found himself in front of a huge vent. He opened it using his laser wristwatch and walked and then dropped into a break room. He walked through two more doors and found himself in an O shaped hallway. He went to the far diagonal corner from him to find a secretaries office.

"Ash, this is Chase's office," M told him over the speaker.

"Goodie," Ash said. He decoded the door and found the computer, installing the Oak-virus on it. He then walked to the mainframe room, which was protected by sliding steel doors. Ash put the code card into the slot and pressed a button in the middle of the door. It slid in two ways and revealed a room with a walkway over water. In the middle of the room there was a small steel island like thing, a large machine lifted out of it, like in a spy movie. Ash walked towards the machine and touched a button and stole something from it. Then the alarm started going off.

"What's going on?" Misty asked the helicopter pilot. He shrugged and told her to stay in the helicopter. "No. I want to see." There were guards everywhere ready with guns. Misty knew this was going to be dangerous for Ash, but she thought of a brilliant way out for him. She walked over to the stairwell and went through the door to downstairs. As she was going down the stairs, she found to her surprise Ash, who was running the other way.

"Ash," Misty said, "The only way off is to grab the parachute from the helicopter. Then you have to jump off the building. Good luck." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. They both blushed. "Now go!"

"Thanks," Ash said and ran out the door to find many guns shooting at him from all angles. Ash got his P2K out and started taking them each out one by one. One he shot flew off the building. The next screamed as he fell to the ground. Each had their own reaction to death. He kept shooting as he ran to the helipad. The helicopter pilot seemed very scared. "Thanks for this," Ash said as he grabbed the parachute from it. There was also a rocket launcher inside. Ash got it and shot at everything he saw on the building, leaving only him and the helicopter pilot alive. Explosions were occuring everywhere on the roof, and Ash then knew how he had to get off. Ash ran to the edge and held his breath as he jumped. When he got to the right height, he pulled the parachute out. He saw a pink car and decided that it was a good landing spot. He landed on it and hung his head over the edge to say something to the people inside. Inside were two girls listening to some cool music.

"Sorry to drop in like this," he said. "Would you ladies mind giving me a ride?" He asked. The two girls who had been scared started giggling now.

They gave him a ride to his Aston Martin, but when he got there, he found no May. He did find a note though.

_I've taken May and now she is where she belongs. _

_Signed, Drew_

Ash gasped. He thought he had killed Drew back in the mountains. Could it really be? Could Drew still be alive? What might Drew mean by the note? Ash would not expect to find out the results later.


	6. Chain Reaction

"We've decrypted the files you updated last night," M said, "It seems that a suspicion has been upsrising over a nuclear power plant that the Rock Corporation has dismantled. We have reason to believe that there is illegal construction going on inside the power plant that no one knows about. We need you to infiltrate the nuclear power plant."

"Done," Ash said. "Is Misty alright?"

"She's a big girl, Ash," M stated. "You have no need to worry about her."

"I see," Ash said.

_Teh Next Day_

Ash scaled up the wall of a building that was part of the huge nuclear power plant run by Rock Corporation. He got to the top and stealthily knocked a sniper out, who had been looking the other way. He got his camera out and looked down to see Harold Alexander walking with a reporter and being interviewed. Ash used his hearing equipment to listen in.

"Of course dismantling a nuclear reactor is a risky operation," Alexander said. "But we need to do this so that the beaches around will be ready for children to swim, and their grandfathers to fish."

"Thank you for this exclusive interview," the woman said and then slowly walked away with her cameraman. Harold smiled until he saw she was gone.

"Interview's over," Harold said over a walkie talkie. "Drew, tell the snipers to get back in place."

Ash gasped. So Drew was alive. Ash walked to the other end of the roof and used his laser wristwatch to melt a large door to a vent. He went down the vent and saw that there were enough boxes for optimum cover. He crouched behind the boxes and pointed his sniper at a barrel, which he suspected had fuel in it. When a man wearing a white nuclear suit got close to it, he shot it, causing an explosion. Then shots started firing everywhere. Ash heard the running of the people on the metal walkways. A man trying to shoot Ash was taken down by the perfect aim of Ash's rifle. Two more were brought down when Ash took his fast firing P2K out and shot them both in the chests.

When Ash had taken all the guards out, he decided to come out of cover. He walked down the metal stairs to see something odd. He saw what looked like some sort of space suit. He got his lighter/camera and snapped a few shots of the suit. He then walked out of the exit to the building and heard someone shout, "Take cover!" He walked slowly along the wall of the building until it veered to the right. He got out his gun again and spotted a sniper hiding behind a wall. Ash shot multiple times and killed the man before he even had a chance to shoot back. Ash then heard mroe shots being fired at him. He got his sniper out and spotted a sniper who had his gun pointed at him. He took out the man, sending him flying off the ledge he had been standing on.

Ash went forward and hid behind a forklift. He went on and saw a man standing on a ledge over him. He appeared to be firing at Ash but failing each time to hit him. Ash got his P2K out and killed the man with one shot. Ash winced when the man fell off the ledge, nearly hitting Ash on the head with his foot. He took the man's sniper bullets and went on to climb the ladder that led to the ledge.

As he was climbing the ladder, two men started shooting at him from another ledge. Ash took out his P2K and started shooting at them. A bullet hit Ash's body armour, causing his to swing and nearly fall off. He shot both of the men and they both fell to the ground. Ash continued his ascent and finally reached the top. Ash went around the round tower's ledge to find that the only way to the other side of the ledge was to pull himself over by going with a cable. He was in the middle of the cable and looked down to see the terrorizing fall, but nothing Ash couldn't endure. He heard a shot from his right and took out his P2K once again. And once again his armour got shot , but this time he managed to keep hiself stable, even if he was only hanging on with his left hand. He finally shot the man, who was far away, but dead now. He got to the other side and then did the same thing again to get to another round tower's ledge.

He finally got to a wire that hung over to get to the door to the next building he needed to infiltrate. He nervously grabbed on to the wire, slowly pulling himself over hand-by-hand to the other side. He finally got to the other side and dropped down and opened the door.

He wasn't too surprise to find many shots being fired at him when he opened the door. He took out his P2K and got to work. He shot a couple of men but decided to get to the door instead. When he reached the door he quickly closed the door behind him but found many guards, unaware of his presence, in this part of the plant. He was outside now, so there wasn't much cover for him. He decided the only way to do this was to take them out one by one. He first scoped out the guard that was walking a seemingly floating platform but then was surprised to hear many many bullets being shot at him. Each missed, except one that pierced his replacement armour. He shot another man but couldn't find where the third man was. He scoped everywhere but for about a solid minute could not find him.

Then he spotted him. He shot and the man flew off the ledge. Ash scoped out many men before he thought he had a solid chance at getting to the ladder that he needed to climb to get over to the other building. He used this oppurtunity but the ran back when he found there were more men shooting at him. They were coming in from all angles. Ash snipered three out and then he was finally convinced that it was over. He ran over to the ladder and climbed it as fastly as he could, making it to the top in record time. He turned around in time to spot a new sniper running to a shooting point. Ash shot him before he could. There was another cable connecting the point Ash was at and the point he needed to get to. It was risky, but Ash thought his strength could hold him up. As he made his way across, he could feel his hands growing weaker. He was very pleased when he made it to his destination, a crane. He got inside the crane and directed the beam towards another balcony where he could get into another building that seemed suspicious. He carefully made his way over the beam and then went through the open doorway.

Inside he found shots being fired at him yet again. He made his way over to a button and pushed it. A steel beam that started moving towards him that he knew he could jump on to get to the other side. With his P2K he took out two men who were firing rapid shots at him. When the steel beam got close enough, Ash used his grappling device to grapple to a hook that was hanging from the cieling. He dropped from the hook onto the steel beam, which slowly started making its way across the room. Ash killed many people as the beam got closer to his destination. When it got to the other side, Ash noticed a funny looking implanted gun on on ledge of the hanger. Ash got to the gun and instantly recognized it as a laser gun. He pointed it at a huge steel gate that was blocking the way out. Ducking to avoid shots, he fired the beam at the door until it slowly melted off of it's hinges. When it was finally melted, Ash made his way through the room as fast as he could run, finally making it to the other side. He went through the door and finally got away. He got to a dead end but looked up to see a vent.

He made his way through the vent and finally got to the end. He found a surprise at the end.

"May?" He asked. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you," she said. She then waved for a helicopter to land. She led Ash to the helicopter, saying, "Come on!"

May went to the front of the helicopter when they got in, citing that she needed to talk to the pilot. Ash then sat down, taking his gear off. He was surprised when he turned around and saw May holding a tranquilizer gun.

"You must be exausted," she said sarcastically, shooting a dart at him. Everything went blurry, and then blackness.


	7. Phoenix Fire

Ash awoke to two men holding him by gunpoint. "What is this May?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said. The helicopter then landed on what Ash recognized as the roof of the Rock Corporations Goldenrod headquarters building. The men dragged him out and he looked up to see Harold Alexander sitting at a table with Misty.

"I'd ask you to join us, Mr. Ketchum," Alexander said, "But why waste caviarre on a man who won't live long enough to enjoy it?"

"Give mine to May," Ash said, giving a dirty look to May. "She deserves it."

Alexander laughed. "Don't take it personally. Women have a power over men. They can blind us with love," he said looking over to Misty. "But that's why we have eyes to watch over them. Like the camera in the stairwell."

"I don't understand," Misty said innocently.

"Oh you'll love this, as well, Ash," Harold said. "Bring her out."

Ash gasped as two men escorted who he knew as only one person. Mom. "Mom!"

"Ash!" his mother cried, shaking out of the men's clutches and running over and hugging Ash. "I missed you so much."

"Ah," Harold said, "This is quite touching. Pardon my interuption, but I have something to say to you Misty. I have fallen quite hard for you, and now it is time for you to do the same for me. Take these two lovely women to the helipad. And take care of the bodies."

"No!" Ash screamed but was hit by one of the gunmen.

"I love you, Ash. Always remember that!" Ash's mother cried. Ash tried his best to hold on to his mother's hand, but then she finally let go. She and Misty were being taken to the helipad by gunpoint by May. Misty looked over at Ash's mom and knew she had to do something. They were on the walked way between the roof and the helipad when Misty elbowed May in the stomach, than while May was in shock Misty punched her.

Ash knocked over the table and the guards started shooting. May got up and punched Misty and as Delia was trying to run away, May high kicked her off the ledge.

"NO!!!" Ash screamed and ran to the ledge, watching his mother reach her death.

"Ash, come on," Misty had gotten away from May and was now running towards the ledge. "Onto the elevator!" She jumped off and Ash did the same. Ash had grabbed a gun off the table and shot the glass of the elevator, causing it to shatter everywhere. He and Misty jumped into the elevator and went into the hallway that led to Chase's former office.

Ash spotted a man who was trying to shoot them in the hallway and shot him twice to kill him. "This way," Ash said. "I know this building well." He led Misty to the stairwell he had climbed earlier. Men were everywhere on the stairwell. They all had machine guns. Knowing that Misty didn't have proper armour, Ash went first killing everyone he saw. He shot everyone and then heard shots coming from above. He looked to see a shooter sliding down the cable hanging down the middle of the stairwell. Ash shot him, and he was sent falling down at least 4 stories.

"Ouch," Misty said. They then ran to the door that Ash had come through before. He ripped the body armour off of a dead man and gave it to Misty, who was slightly disgusted by the offer.

"It's your only chance." Misty nodded at Ash's statement and put it on. They both then went through the door and found it was quiet. A woman walking through screamed though, and gunmen started shooting at them. Ash spotted a red laser aiming at Misty's head and he tackled her, saving her life.

"What did you do that for?" she asked. He didn't answer, only shooting at the men. He shot two men and then led Misty to the security room. He turned the main elevator on and then placed a timed bomb on the bulletproof glass that seperated them from a walkway to their destination elevator. It exploded and glass shattered everywhere.

"Come on," he said. They walked through the destroyed windows and made their way to the elevator. Ash threw a grenade into the room he knew was barracaded that led to the elevator. After the explosion, he and Misty made their way to the elevator, only to find that the couldn't get in. Instead they had to stay on top of the elevator. They got on and made their way down. On the way down, shooters were in open elevator doors shooting at them. Ash managed to take most of them out until Misty screamed.

"What's that?!?" She shouted, pointing at what Ash knew as a satchel charge. It had a 10 second waiting period before it would explode. The only thing Ash could think to do was to manipulate the time. He got out his laser wristwatch and lasered the timer, making it malfunction. This would either cause it to explode instantly, or to stay unexploded forever. Ash hoped for the latter. After a few seconds, he decided it had stopped and would not explode but before he could celebrate, another one was thrown onto the roof of the elevator. The same thing happened when Ash shot it with the laser. Ash then looked up to see a man putting one of those satchel charges on the cable holding the elevator up.

"Hold on!" Ash shouted as it exploded. Misty screamed as the pace of the elevator picked up. Luckily, they hadn't been so high up that the elevator falling would kill them, but it did give Misty quite a startle. Ash opened the door to the roof of the elevator and he and Misty dropped down into the elevator. He got his gun out and to his surprise there were many men waiting for them. "Run!" Ash shouted. He was shooting people, taking each of them out as he made his way to the security room in the lobby to open the gate to get out. Ash felt pain ash bullets kept hitting his full body armour and almost stopped. He didn't, and the two finally made it to the security room. He pushed the button to open the gate. Tehn they ran out of the security room to leave through the gate. Through the gate, they made it to the front desk and took cover. To their surprise, Misty turned and saw the glass of the windows that covered most of the front wall shatter and headlights come closer to them. A black BMW made its way through the lobby. The passenger side's front and back doors opened.

"Need a lift?" to the surprise of Misty, and shocking to Ash it was the voice of M. "Get in, quickly!" The two agents jumped in the car and were driven off.

Through all the excitement and danger, the thought of Ash's mother's death never left Ash's or Misty's mind. Ash tried to play the tough guy, but he could not hold it in any longer. Tears started rolling down his eyes as he watched Goldenrod City zoom by. Seeing Ash's tears made Misty very sad, and tears started rolling down her face as well. The mood in the car was very tense.

"M, you said they weren't going to kill her!" Ash screamed. "You lied! They killed my mother right in front of my eyes!"

"I'm...I'm..." M was something she had never been in her life. She felt sympathetic, sad, angry, and most shocking of all, she was speechless for what seemed like the first time in her adult life. Misty saw something she never expected to see from a cold woman like M, she saw a single tear fall down M's face. "I'm so...sorry Ash."

"You know what?" Ash yelled. "Sorry won't bring back my mother. I quit this stupid job!"

"Ash!" Misty shouted from the backseat.

"Ash," M said in a sympathetic voice, "you need to finish this mission. Finish it to save the world. Finish if for the land of Kanto. Most of all, finish it for your mother."

Ash did not talk the rest of the night.


	8. Deep Descent

Ash decided not to quit, but to instead take a long break and leave the mission for a while. He decided the fate of the world could wait a bit longer. He wanted to be with his only family now, Pikachu. But his break would not last long. He was on the beach, still grieving over his mother when he was called upon by M.

"Ash, we need you now. We have found breaking evidence that Alexander is planning on destroying the world," M briefed. "It's been a month now Ash, will you please come back?"

"Maybe," Ash said and hung up the phone. He continued playing with Pikachu.

_The Next DAY_

"It seems that Ash may not be ready to take on this part of the mission," M said to the group who was meeting. The people in the room were herself, Misty, Professor Oak, and Brock. "Brock, it looks like you and Misty may be going on this leg of the mission."

"Yes!" Brock shouted. Everyone looked at him like he wasn't fit for the job.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Everybody turned around and Misty smiled when she saw who had just walked in the room. "I'm sure as hell ready to take Alexander down." Ash looked more determined than ever. Pikachu smiled and made a victory pose.

"Well, Brock," M said, "Heh, it looks like you've been replaced."

"Ah, man." Brock sat back down solemnly.

"Ash," M was serious now, "We have foudn that Drake might be preparing to launch missiles from an island south of Kanto. We need you to infiltrate that island. We are sending you on an underwater mission."

"Your Aston Martin has been upgraded to be able to adapt underwater," Professor Oak chimed in. "You're about to go for a deep descent."

_Later that Day_

"Ash, I'm kind of nervous," Misty said, getting in the Aston Martin. They were on a barge in the middle of the ocean about to drive off in a car. It sounded crazy to Misty, but like a lot of fun to Ash.

"Don't be," Ash got in the driver's seat. As soon as he was sure that they were ready, he rode off the ramp into the ocean. The vehicle transformed into an underwater being and adapted to the ocean. Ash looked around and saw a suspicious looking shipwreck.

"Go down there," Misty pointed. It appeared as if she found it suspicious, too. He steered the car to the remains of a ship. He looked to see that there was an opening and it led to a tunnel. They made their way through the tunnel until they saw an enemy sub ahead.

"Don't let them see you, Ash." Misty said this warning and then pointed to another route. Ash took this route and found a room leading to another route. Ash went this way and then he saw ahead what looked like 5 giant rockets.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"M," Ash said, as if he were ignoring Misty's question. "It looks like our worst fear has been realized. Alexander is in fact storing large rockets here."

"Install trackers on each of them, Ash," M told him. Ash nodded but looked ahead to see an enemy submarine circling the rockets. Carefully and stealthily, he drove the car up to each of the 5 rockets and installed trackers on each of them. On the fifth one, though, he was interuppted by a missile making its way past the right of him.

"Ash!" Misty screamed and turned. "They've spotted us!"

"It's okay," Ash said and turned the car around. He had to be very careful about this situation, as the huge rocketships may be sensitive to explosives. He aimed his rockets carefully at the enemy submarine and shot. They both hit their target perfectly and it was destroyed, making a small underwater explosion. Ash then went through the other exit of the room, hoping to find more clues to the mystery. Was Alexander intent on destroying the world? Ash needed the answer to this and many other questions.

"Ash," Misty said, pointing ahead, "you should follow that submarine. It might lead us to more...interesting things."

"Good idea, Misty," he said. She giggled when he smiled at her. They followed the enemy submarine who did not seem to detect them through the maze of underwater paths.

They finally reached a point where Ash felt like they were in extreme danger. There was debris everywhere, and now there were huge missiles flying through the water at high speeds at the Aston Martin. Ash didn't know what to do, so he just fired missiles randomly. Misty screamed as the car was hit by a missile and dealt a great deal of damage. Misty turned to see there was a small leak in the back window.

"Ash!" Ash already knew though. He had to be fast about this.

"Try plugging it up!" Ash said. Misty nodded and took her overshirt off and tried plugging the hole with it. Ash kept shooting until he was convinced that the enemy had been anhilated. He drove forward and then they finally found some land, and he drove onto it. They got out of the car and went looking for a new ride.


	9. Island Filtration

Ash and Misty found an SUV that had a machine gun and a rocket launcher implanted on the top of it. No one was around, and conviently the keys were left inside. Ash got in the dirvers seat as Misty hurriedly got in the passenger seat.

"Ash, what do you think is going on here?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," Ash said. He had never faced this sort of thing before. This was his first time saving the world, after all. He drove along and then got to a security gate. It let up as the guard thought that they were part of Rock Corporation. Ash slowly drove the SUV through until he found the device with that he knew had the security code data in it. He would not dare get out of the car, for he would be shot down instantly. Instead, he got out the data uplinker Professor Oak had given to him and he pointed it at the device. It uploaded all the passwords, but then an alarm went off. The enemy had detected Ash.

Ash quickly reversed and spun around, like in the action movies. There were two cars guarding the gate and shooting rockets at the heavily armoured SUV. He shot rockets twice as fast as they could and took them both out at the same time, causing an explosion of the gates. Ash could see that the bridge overhead between the gates and him were crumbling.

"Hold on!" Ash said as he put the pedal to the metal. Misty covered her eyes as the went under the crumbling bridge. They safely made it through, but Misty looked back to see the bridge fell right after they had made it through.

"Wow," she said. "That was a close one."

"Yes," Ash replied, "It was." Ash kept driving until he got to a gate.

"There might be guard sentinals ahead," Misty said. "Harold had said something about implementing missiles on the island, though I wasn't sure what he was talking about."

"Thanks," Ash said. He pointed the data uplinker and uploaded the passwords onto the gate device and the gate opened for them. They did not drive long to see that Misty had been right. Rockets were being fired at the as they drove fastly through the dirt roads. Explosions were occuring everywhere. Ash fired many rockets at the sentenal until it exploded, bringing a sigh of relief to Misty.

"I thought we were gonners," she said. Ash didn't answer, but kept driving until they reached another gate. He did what he had done eariler, and the gate opened. He drove through to see a building on the side of the road with men standing on it, shooting rockets and bullets at them. One rocket hit them, causing the SUV to go on two wheels for a few seconds. Ash then shot rockets at the building, and a huge explosion occured. He saw another sentinel and made surehe wasn't spotted by it. He shot many rockets at it and before it could respond, it exploded.

He got to a third gate and uploaded the password onto it, but found that it wouldn't work.

"I saw another road back there, let's try it," Misty said. Ash reversed and spun around again. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Why?" Ash replied and smirked. He went back and tried the other road and found that it led to a landing pad for airplanes. Conviently, there was no one around so Ash and Misty got out to check it out. He looked over to see an empty two seater fighter plane, just calling he and Misty's name. He pointed and she nodded, and they both ran to it.

"I'll drive," Misty recommended. Ash nodded and got into the machine gun/rocket launcher position. She lifted off and they drove over the canyon below. He spotted enemy planes soon afterwards, and knew they knew who Ash and Misty were.

"We've got company," Misty said, looking at her radar. She could see that two planes were making their ways towards them. She looked back to see that the radar was not lying. "Ash! Look behind us!"

Ash swiftly turned the rocket launcher towards the two planes, who were shooting rockets at them already. Each was missing, thankfully, and Ash started shooting rockets at them. One rocket hit one of the planes, and sent it flying into the other plane, causing a huge explosion. Then the planes fell in the water. Ash smirked.

"Look ahead!" she shouted. Ash saw ahead what was going to be a tough battle. There were approximately 3 enemy planes and 3 enemy ships waiting for them there. Ash started shooting rockets at the ships and sunk them one by one, before they had a chance to strike back. The enemy planes all stalked him and then they started shooting missiles at them. "Hold on! I'm going to dive!"

She didn't wait long for him to hold on to dive. She dove over the waterfall into the deep canyon, going just until she would almost hit the water in the lake in the canyon. The other planes followed like puppies following their owners. Then she swiftly brought the plane up. Ash looked back to see all three planes go plunging into the water.

Misty then started following a huge fighter jet that looked like it was the biggest Alexander owned. She hoped it would lead them to the major point of Alexander's evil plans. It got to a point and the a huge landing pad came out of the lake below, causing Misty and Ash to gasp. They had not expected this. Sentinals came up on each corner of the landing pad, and the jet landed on it. Sentinals started shooting rockets unmercifilly at the two agents in the plane, but Ash would not let them win. Rocket after rocket passed by as Ash shot rocket after rocket. Explosions were everywhere and finally, the four sentinals fell. Three fell into the ocean, while the other one fell onto the jet. The landing pad was crumbling and eventually fell into the deep, blue lake.

"That was fun," Ash said. Misty gave him a dirty look. They saw another landing pad and a huge gun came out of it mechanically. it shot a rocket at them and send them down. Misty somehow landed the plane safely on the runway.

"I have to disarm this gun," Misty said. "Please don't let them kill me."

"I'll try not to," Ash said. He went over to the huge gun and started shooting at the enemies that came at him. First a tanke came out of the garage and Ash destoryed it before the men inside had a chance to do anything. Then two planes were coming in from the left. Ash shot at the first one and send it crashing into the second one. Ash then destroyed a submarine in front of him.

"I'm done!" Misty shouted. "Let's get out of here, quickly!" They both started running away from anit-aircraft gun as its explosion caused almost the whole runway to explode. Ash and Misty had narrowly avoided death yet another time.


	10. Countdown

"I didn't spot anything from the air that looked suspicious, Ash," Misty said. She and Ash were walking on a pathway. "I did see what looked like a shack though, over that way." She pointed down the path and Ash, with his good vision, saw a tiny shack.

When they walked into the shack, they found it was some sort of computer room. "It seems that they left everything on," Ash said. He then noticed a large vent. "Looks like something needs air..."

"Why do I have a feeling we're about to split up again?" Misty asked. Ash smirked.

"I'll go down the vent and see what Harold is up to," Ash said, but before he could put his hand on the vent, he felt Misty's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a worried face.

"Ash," she said. "Be careful."

"I will. Don't..." but before he could finish his sentence, he felt Misty's lips upon his. First a bit surprised, he then wrapped his arms around her. After their first passionate kiss, Misty let go.

"Be careful," she repeated. He smiled and pulled the vent door out of place, going down the ventilator shaft.

He found he was above a room he knew was guarded. He had to be very careful and not get the alarm set on him, for his plans would be ruined. But even with all this danger, Ash kept his mind on the kiss.

"Ash, be careful not to set off the alarm in any way," Misty warned over the earpiece. "Do your best to infiltrate without being noticed."

Ash nodded and got out his P2K and put the silencer on the end. He opened a vent and dropped down into the room before, making sure he made no noise. He found that he was behind a walking guard and he took him out silently, stealing his gun. Ash then opened the automatic doors to the outside, killing the guard at the door in the process.

Misty was watching the monitor on the computer screen in the shack. It showed all corridors of the complex below, and she could see everyone. She was very worried about Ash, so she kept an extremely close look on what was ahead of him.

The kiss had felt just as Misty had imagined it would, surprising and pleasant at the same time. She wished Ash didn't have to perform such a dangerous task, but she knew it was for the world's safety.

Misty noticed a familiar face in one of the corridors.

"Ash has penetrated our security somehow," May complained to the two guards who were standing by a sliding metal door. "Lock down the sector at once and deactivate all access codes."

"Yes, May," one guard said.

"I'm going to do a full sweep of this facility," May said, getting out a weapon. "You stay on guard here. And stay alert," she said to the other guard.

"Yes, May."

"Ash," Misty said over the earpiece, "I've hacked into their security system. All I can see are the camera's, though. May is our only option. She's locked down all security codes except for her own. You'll need to find her, and stay close."

Ash walked forward and took out an unsuspecting guard. He stepped into the security room beside that and took out another guard in there. He saw a box that read "Security Laser System" and opened it to see a green and a red wire. Remembering how the last time he had used his laser to destroy the red wire didn't work out so well, he decided to try the green one. It worked, and he had successfully deactivated the security laser system.

He walked into the camera room and successfully deactivated the cameras as well, taking out a guard along the way. He walked to the gate to the right and saw two men standing behind a large door that opened like a garage. He pressed the button and thankfully it was a silent door. The men did not notice, so Ash took out one of the men. The other man stood shocked for a second, and Ash took advantage of that second.

Ash went through the next gate to find the same exact setting, so Ash took out the second pair of guards without even an ounce of suspicion on him.

"May is in corridor A8 now, Ash," Misty told him. Ash looked ahead to see a door that had the symbol "A8" above it. He walked through to see a guard running towards the alarm. Ash shot the man numerous times and he went down. He made a sigh of relief and then went on.

"Ash, she's in corridor A12 now," Misty said. Ash walked until he saw the door to A12 and walked in it. He didn't see the guard that noticed him when he walked in. Ash unknowingly left someone with the knowledge that he was there. He walked into a room that said "Alarm System" on the door. He found a box with the same setup as every other electrical box he had seen, so he destroyed the green wire. Little did Ash know that if he hadn't cut the green at that very second, the guard pushing the button would have succeeded in raising the alarm.

Ash walked out of the alarm room to see something he found quite amusing. He saw a guard angrily pushing a button and then hitting it with his gun, trying to set the alarm off. Ash had a little silent laugh and then shot the unsuspecting man.

Ash found May walking into a room. Ash followed her and found that it was the main security room. He hid behind a wall and listened.

"The launch time has been put to an earlier time," May said to one of the two guards. "Lock down this room, we cannot have anyone tampering with the system."

The guards entered something into the computer and then both left with May. Ash smirked at how stupid the idea of leaving no guards in the room was, but it just made things a bit easier for Ash. After the door had closed, Ash came out of hiding.

"Ash, see if you can find someway to disrupt the base's security systems," Misty said. Ash looked around and saw that there were two all too familiar electrical boxes on each side of the room. Ash destroyed the green wires on both of them.

"Systems critical," a robotic voice said from the computer. Ash walked up to it and saw a "Terminate" button on it. He pushed it, causing the machines in the room to start exploding. Ash quickly ran out of the room to see that there were many guards waiting for him. He took each of them out, but not with the silencer anymore. The enemies were holding huge military-like weapons, and Ash grabbed one from on of the dead guards hands. He saw that you could switch from shooting bullets to grenades.

He switched to grenades and started blowing everyone up he saw. He went through a room to see something that surprised him very much.

"Drew?" He asked. Drew was standing there with a space-alien looking gun that seemed to shoot plasma. Ash had never seen one before, but even that couldn't take the shock away from seeing the villain in front of him. It was Drew's fault May had turned evil

"Yes, Ash," Drew said laughing. "It's me. And this is where you now die." He lifted up the gun, pulling the trigger. Ash jumped and ducked behind some boxes, barely dodging the beam of plasma that left the wall sizzling. Surely the shot would have killed Ash in one contact. "You can't hide forever, Ash!" Drew kept shooting plasma beams that kept the wall sizzling hot. Then the shots stopped for a split second.

"What?" Drew asked, angry. "Stupid gun..." Ash jumped out of hiding and shot a grenade at Drew, blowing him against the wall, and taking his life. Ash took the plasma gun and then found a metal door that had a sign above it that read "Omega Sector". Ash incinerated the locks with the plasma and walked through to see a round, tall room with a rocket in the middle. Ash walked through many of these rooms until he found himself in a large room with a pool in the middle.

Ash took out a man, causing quite a stir. It turns out there were many guards in the room that Ash did not see at first. Ash shot them all with the plasma rifle and went upstairs to the security room to unlock the door to the liftoff pad.

Ash went through the door and found a circular room with a circular platform in the middle. There were three doors, all to different rockets. Ash opened one of the doors, not knowing that someone had been watching him. The door led onto a walkway which led to the rocket.

May laughed and walked up to the door Ash had gone through and left open. Ash heard the laugh and looked back to see May. She gave him an evil look as she pressed the button that dropped the walkway to detach it from the rocket. The walkway gave out and Ash fell to the floor. An alarm started sounding as a sign of the rockets were about to lift off. Ash had to get to one of the safety rooms on the side which were sealed to protect people from being burnt to ashes by the flames of the liftoff. Ash sprinted as fast as he could and rolled into the safety room just in time. He temporarily went blind as the first rocket went off. When he gained his vision back he heard something in the large room.

"2 minutes until liftoff," a lady's voice said over the intercom.

"Ash," May said. Ash looked up to see May in some sort of enclosed tube in the middle of the room. Ash tried shooting at it, only to realize it was bulletproof. May laughed evil-like. "You will never win. How does it feel to be beaten?"

"I'm not beaten yet." Ash said this too soon, as many guards made their way towards him, shooting. Ash shot as many of them as he could before thinking straight. He could just close the door. Then his foes would be burnt to a crisp. He pressed the button and heard the countdown for the next rocket to lift off.

He was blinded again, but when he gained his vision back, he saw the elevator-type thing May was in was going up so she could get to her rocketship.

"Damn you, Ash," May said in a defeated sounding kind of tone. Ash ran and grabbed onto the moving elevator. May thought she was safe when she went through the door that led through the walkway into the third rocket. Little did she know that she was wrong. Ash used May's idea and hit the button that made the walkway give out. She looked back when she realized that that could happen, but it was too late for her.

"Liftoff in 10 seconds," the voice said over the intercom. May panicked and ran towards a safe-room that the doors were closing at. She was too late, and she let out a horrible scream as the rockets flames incenerated her too ashes.

"Ash, I'm losing your signal," Misty said over the earpiece. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just taking a little trip," Ash said from the seat of the rocket that was lifting off into space. Ash knew that now it was do or die. If he succeeded, the story would have a happy ending and he and Misty could run off to some paradise somewhere. If he failed, the world would be destroyed.


End file.
